


Something Else

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: A little ficlet/blurb about the first time you go down on MarcusCross posted on tumblr under ohnopoe.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Something Else

Marcus is pushing you away the moment you start to lower yourself before him. He's not used to it, hell, he's actually somewhat bewildered that you'd even consider it. Marcus is a giver, always surprised when he finds you wanting to make him happy just as much as he wants to make you happy.

And this? It's not even about _repaying_ him, it's just something you wanted to do. But he doesn't realise that, not at first.

No, he's ushering you back up, shaking his head, and it has you nervous. Maybe he didn't like it, maybe he wasn't as interested as you had thought he was, maybe you'd been reading everything so damn wrong-

"You don't have to do that, babe, really," he's still shaking his head, trying to reassure you, completely unaware that it's not reassurance you're after.

And then it clicks.

He's almost _nervous_ , and there was that shock in those wide eyes the moment you had lowered yourself to your knees... Suspicions were filling your mind, and you couldn't help but read far too much into things.

"What if I _want_ to?" you ask softly, your fingers running up and down his chest, something between comforting and curious. You're not going to push him, if he really doesn't want you to go down on him, obviously you'd respect that. But there was something in his gaze, something in the way his jaw dropped in surprise at your words that said it wasn't about _want_ but something else.

"You- you _want_ to?" he's stuttering the words, as if he can't quite wrap his head around the thought. As if he's half expecting this to all be some kind of sick joke. And there it is again, that nervousness in his gaze that has you suspecting there's something more to this than just insecurity.

Pushing the frown that had formed at the thought from your features, you give him a soft kiss, slow, gentle, but lacking none of the passion you felt for him. "I do. But only if you want it too."

He's looking at you in awe, trying to grasp how exactly he got to this moment, how he got so damn lucky to have someone like you, and how on earth he was meant to last with your lips wrapped around his aching cock. His gulp is audible, even as he nods slowly, wishing he could convey just how much he wants that, and how much he fears it all at once.

"Have-" you pause, it almost seems like a stupid question, but the way he's acting, the way he's looking at you... You struggle to get the words out coherently, needing to meet his gaze, yet surprisingly timid at the very thought. "Has anyone ever done this with you before?"

He's hesitant, even as he shakes his head. But it just wasn't something that had happened. He was always so focused on partners, on making sure they were having the best time possible, that he never focused on himself, so much so that it was just a dream, a thought that would fill his mind when he was alone and needed release, but nothing more.

And that, that was a damn tragedy in your mind.

But now it's your turn to reassure _him_ as he often did you. And there was something so damn special about this moment, that it had a soft smile filling your features as you press a slow kiss to his jaw, to his cheek... pausing to meet his gaze once more, to see that fire that still sits within them, even amongst the nerves, before you finally meet his lips once more.

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of honoured to be your first?" Your voice is barely a hum, each word exhaled against lips as your hands snake their way down to his open belt once more.

With a huff of laughter, and a kiss that chases your lips the moment they leave his, he's smiling once more.

"You are something else," he says it with humour in his tone, but there's a warmth in his gaze as he watches your every movement, a longing, an adoration. He's beautiful. And you would give the world to him if you could.

But, for now, this would have to do as a poor second place.


End file.
